Maximum Guardian Angel
by maximum.navyseal
Summary: Not all Erasers are horrible creatures to hold all bird kids to a standstill. Some have even formed packs outside of the school. Maximum has a brother. He was supposed to keep her in check at the school instead helping her escape and keeping the Flock safe. Unknown to the Flock, their protector is part Eraser with the School pushing him to full Eraser. Will he change sides?
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1: LAST CHANCES, OR THE BEGINNING'S CHOICES**_

What if I were to tell ya, that the famous Maximum Ride actually had an older brother? Hard to believe? Well,here I am. My name is Zachery, and I am the first real hero for the world-other than Max herself. I love my little sister, and the Flock. I do whatever I can to give us the upper hand. This all started at the School-but you already know that.

I can remember it like it was a faded memory. As she may have told you, we had only the worst made out for us. Mostly me. They wanted to create the perfect warrior to blow the mind of the world, and surpass the limits of science and humanity altogether. You recall the dog crates and the cold, thin air of that place. I hated it. The Flock couldn't survive like this. So every night, we'd stretch our wings as far as they could, and practice long heavy strokes. One boy said mine were so big, the pillow factory called and wanted their feathers back. Huh, it was almost okay to live this lifestyle.

Every once in a while, a lone boy would come with his father to the lab. They would work like take your son to work day was goin' outta style. His son would often sneak into the cage areas and play with me. Checkers, puzzles...we played them over and over again. I loved the boy a lot, like my little brother. Too bad that had to end.

"Get him!" a rugged voice yelled. I ran down the twisted hallways in search for one thing. I could hear the bullets behind me, some splitting my rags and cutting like daggers into my skin. They were fast, but I was faster. Canine howls and barks filled my ears, while their nasty breathes went up my nose. The man told me where the exit was, but I needed to get to him before it was too late.

My hand stretched for the small shirt of the boy and I cried-***

I was left only a choice. My mind, already on autopilot, made the choice. Fight or Flight?

More like Fight and Flight.

The nightmare always ended there. I don't remember anything after seeing the blood drip down my head onto the bleached tile floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2: PRESENT DAY TROUBLES**_

We escaped. Plain and simple. The man named Jeb managed to sneak the Flock out. He took us to a house were we could live in peace.

For a while.

He took care of us-feed us, taught us to fight, and let us name ourselves. The boy next to me- the one who "complemented" on my wings- called himself Fang. I thought it was a nice name given the fact that it matched his freaking personality of silence and dark nature. My younger sister was named Maximum Ride. Then there was Iggy, the Gasmen-or Gazzy-, Nudge, and Angel-the youngest- and honestly- the creepiest child in the Flock. I'll let you judge though, while I continue the story.

In the meantime, I developed a talent for artillery. Where the heck do you think Gazzy and Iggy got it?

Moi. I could make bombs out of simple household objects: combs,clocks, watches, and definitely the stove. But Jeb always said no.

I never trusted him. I tried, just for Max, but never could I do it in my heart. I believe I actually faked the funk for those years. I enjoyed getting under his skin sometimes, like with the bombs. He always told me that they were "too dangerous for child's play".

Thank goodness children weren't handling these things.

But my main purpose was to protect our existence, so maybe not trusting him was the right thing. I don't know yet; I did only trust him with the camouflage,right? It didn't seem so, cause I swear, I could see only more light shimmering in his eyes when I argued against him or disrespected him. He only smiled, and walked away. I began to feel something. Was it deep hatred? A hidden madness? Or the love of the parent I never had? That, my friend, is the thing I argue about today with myself. The choices are congruent to my thoughts in the least, but what about my feelings. I can't let them get the best of me, they'll judge any future choices or actions I perform. So am I supposed to be that emotionless robot in the corner of the group, or the shadow person of many secrets and feelings no one could place exactly?

Fang took the second one.

After two years of Jeb and his "house rules", he began tormenting me with his own words of in brilliant wisdom. I cursed under my breath once.

" Zachery!" he yelled. He only shouted my name when he was pissed off. I turned to see his beet red face. " You are not to curse under this household! Do you understand?" Of course not.

" Of course," I stated matter-of-factually. "i understand plenty."

" Zack, someday you're going to have to set a good model for the younger ones, and this certainly wouldn't be a good role model." He continued.

" Yeah, yeah yeah..." I waved my hands around. " and soon, I'm gonna have to attend church too huh? Instead of praying to God, they'll be staring at me like I'm the Angel of Massacre. For heaven sakes Jeb calm down, you're about to pop like last week's burritos if ya know whatta mean." Again, only a smile. He walked slowly into the living room and started saying something about going out for something. He was probably hotter than he played cool. Nevertheless, it was good riddance for me. I hoped he'd never come through that door again.

My wish came true. I never saw Jeb again after that. I think I might have cared a little, actually.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3: "SCARED?HA HA!"**_

_Wake up. Zack, wake up now. Zack._

The nightmare again. I'll never get used to the gruesome sights-it was so realistic. I woke up heaving and coughing again, third night in a row. Now it was five in the morning; the sun didn't even touch the horizon of the Colorado mountains. Forget going back to sleep.

"Ugh..." I sat up on the couch, yawning and stretching for about five minutes. I stood and opened the door._ A few minutes wouldn't hurt,could it?_ Nah. I opened the door and stepped into the cool, damp morning air and opened my wings. The breeze wove through my misty gray feathers.

" I think you have eagle wings," Max said one day. " they're huge and dark and very quiet. I wish I had 'em." I told her she should be thankful for her beautiful, falcon like wings cause she was quicker and swifter than me- the one who had huge, thick wings compared to her.

"At least none of us have 2% penguin in us," Iggy later commented.

" Yah, but maybe having peacock feathers wouldn't be all that bad, I mean, they are really beautiful." Nudge dreamed.

" Too bad, cause beauty comes with a cost. For example, pretty feathers mean no flying more than five inches off the ground." Max interrupted. I laughed when I saw that Gazzy had actually imitated the voice of Max.

Good memories, probably not for Nudge, but in all good.

So... do you see the problem? No? Of course not. I have to remember that real people are reading this. My apologies. Huh... too bad cause its kinda obvious.

I went out to surveillance of the area. Something in my gut told me something was up, I couldn't figure it out. I ran to the small decline in on the hill, and up stroked powerfully to raise myself into the air. We could all see incredibly well at night, but by far I outranked them- I could practically see the heat of animals and people within a hundred feet from me. Suspiciously, nothing moved.

Can you clearly see it now? Let's see this. I'm in the Colorado mountains, and nothing is moving at all. See? Good.

I flew around for a while, until the sun was well above the rocky horizon. There wasn't anything as far my eyes could see, but I kept on going. About now, most of you would've quit my job. Sadly, there isn't any beach pretty enough to capture me away from the Flock.

Vvvvvvrrrrrrrrrr...

I've lived out here for four years now. I have flown over the forest so much, I could remember that rock hiding behind the boulders. Did you remember? Ha ha. But never,ever, had I seen a highway nearby. So why did I hear a car engine. There aren't any more clues to explain my cautiousness.

The School had found us. No kid.

I went near the engine sounds quietly, barely making a stroke. Was I scared?

"Scared? HA HA!" I cackled to myself. In fact, this would qualify as revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4: REVENGE SWEET REVENGE-PLUNDGING INTO A HOLE ONCE MORE**_

I darted between trees, searching for the car. No, the jeep. This was too big for a car. And this only stirred me up more. I love to fight, even to the death, but I prefer not anywhere close to the Flock.

"Where did he go?"

They just gave away their position. I shuffled through the bushes as I landed by a tree trunk. The men, the Erasers I mean, looked just like ordinary humans. At least until one huge one came out from the back.

"Did you lose him? You chumps! You're useless!" he practically screamed. " I'll lead the others to the hill. In the meantime, you _better _find him." He trudged off, with what looked like twenty other men- leaving the two alone. I smiled._ Showtime. _They were looking for me, well now, they'll get _me_.

I closed in, making small noises here and there to throw them off. Finally, I had them. Right before they could go farther than mid-morph, it was over.

" I have to get Max." I sprinted through the trees, swinging past branches and jumping over nicks and holes. I was too late.

I heard Angel scream. They were there. They were at our home. I saw everyone landing punches on everything that moved. But, they swarmed Angel. I charged them at a fast speed, toppling some, and leaving them confused of what just happened. I kicked at a few, sending them rolling down the hillside.

Soon I found myself back to back against Max.

" How many do you think there are?" she panted. I looked here and there, spotting several helicopters surrounding us. Then there was the odds of a couple tens of Erasers too.

Tens of Erasers against six hybrid children.

" Seems fair enough," I lunged my fist deep into one's stomach deep. I plopped my palms over their ears, and made them drop. Iggy- may I remind you as the blind kid- not missing a hit. Gazzy helped him out by delivering, what I call, poppers to the howling dogs. I can tell you though, they planned this, we didn't.

But still, I loved the fight.

I went around helping everyone I could, often the Erasers to the ground, but they kept on coming. Every time their numbers went down, more raced in on code. And as much as I hate to admit it, it was kinda annoying. It was like defeating the Lernean Hydra all over again, but this time, it wouldn't end with poisoned arrows and history books or legendary heroes. This was real life, my life, and thick homework books had nothing to do with it.

It did end, although with a walloping punch below the belt. I ducked instantly, and peeked up to find myself the last fighter standing. Being dragged and screaming, Angel headed to one of the copters. I was about to chase, but then a big, hairy arm stuck out ahead of me.

" Relax, we'll be _real_ careful with her," he laughed. Who had the nerve- speaking for every living thing this world knows- to mess with me like this. I stepped back, and suddenly lacked my nerve for fighting. _His eyes,_ I thought,_ those familiarly wicked eyes. His father's eyes- Jeb's eyes. _I knew already.

This wasn't just any ordinary Eraser, not only the strongest in his league, or the latest technology. That Eraser was my friend.

Ari.

" Been a long time, Zack we really need to catch up..." he gripped the AK- 47 in his hand. I could barely say his name aloud.

" Aaa...aaaarrr...Arrri." I stuttered. If I hadn't known him, I would've beat him up for his father's mistakes. There goes my sweet revenge, right down the drain into the ocean of the absolute nonsense of life's challenges.

I was so deep in my thoughts that my body barely flinched when I saw him charge me. I felt a sting on my head, then I fell to the ground. I tried to get up, only to be pounded down again. _ Good night, _a voice rang. The sky just turned an ugly gray for years after that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5: OLD BEGINNINGS, SAME ENDINGS- NOTHIN NEW...**_

I didn't wake up right away. I might have grown lazy in the years away from the School, but I still have the same tactics. One of which means, ' don't tell them you're awake'. So I took my time- listened to the things around me, got a good feel of things. Then I heard lone footsteps grow dimmer from the room. I peeked around, barely moving, easing my breath. Let me tell ya, I wasn't surprised.

Cameras. All around the house. Even a few snapshots of us.

I'm sorry if this didn't piss you off as easily as it did me. I was angry for the cameras and whoever placed them. And I believe I know just who did it...

_Footsteps._

I resumed my position and played them once more. There were two people in the room, studying me closely by the hair. Not for long though. As soon as I showed them the glory in their failure again, they'd be so scared they'd piss themselves.

_Zack? Are you there?_

Oh, yah... I forgot about Angel...oops.

" Angel, where are you?" I thought from the direction hers came.

" A pet carrier." My eyes opened wide from inside my eyelids. _No, not again..._

"What have they done to you? Do you know exactly where you are?"

" They keep trying out how much and how fast my brain can process in desperate situations- they keep hurting me." I could hear the whimper in the thought.

" I'm coming, don't worry. We'll be outta here in-"

" You need to get Max and the others." she thought. I wasn't expecting her to tell _**me **_what to do, so this startled me for a moment.

" Hey, I can't leave you here just because you say so. Max would kill me! Why would I leave you here in this heck hole?"

"Please? I think I can make it long enough...- I can read their thoughts, so it's a lot easier. Plus, I think I might know how they found us," she stated. It would take a little to find Max and point her in the right direction, but I knew she was right. I had to escape first.

" All right. Fine. But you better be alive when we get here." I struggled a bit, and twisted off the cot, rolling unto the waxed floor. They gasped and I smiled. I looked around to find a door, a window something. An alarm sounded and I could hear snarls from up the hall. I heard Ari growling a front his team. I lunged over them, and sprinted down the hall on all fours. In the process I thought I saw Angel, laying in her cage, almost crying- but I had to keep going.

Finally, a window. A small, closed window with iron bars. I fully morphed and charged. Time went on slowly, the barks longer and deep. Then the wall fell apart, and bullets went slowly by. I was almost dead. Almost. In times like this, _almost _can kill you or help you. This didn't kill or help me at all. There was a blur as I extended my wings. A flash of gold and the world- guess what?-darkened yet again. I guess I was meant for the darkness, huh?

I flew quietly and alone 1000 meters above a forest. Nearby was a small town. It was raining. My muscles were crushed by whatever they'd hit me with. And however long I was flying, I was tired. Every time I looked, there I was, a hundred meters closer to the ground. Soon I'd crash; It didn't matter at the time cause I probably wasn't anywhere near the Flock yet.

So I let go for once.


	6. Chapter 6

_For those who are reading this, I would like to thank those who have reviewed so far! I have read a couple of other good stories too, so if you want to see another cool, action packed Maximum Ride fanfic, try chocolatechipcookielover- look in my favorite authors folder thingie. Please, review and enjoy!_

When I finally woke up, the sky was gray. I was still in the forest I crashed in, and I hurt a lot. I tried to stand on wobbling legs as I heard the sound of thunder in the distance. No, wait- that wasn't thunder.

It was a gunshot, and not very far either. Even when it doesn't have anything to do with me, I wanted to know who was getting shot and why, even if it meant sniper- on the- tower combat.

I crawled in the shadows. I tiptoed into an alleyway, sneaking around the corner. A small group of young men were grouped together with a girl now three corners away, quivering at the sight of the gun one boy held. And when he shot a blond-haired wonder into the forest, I decided that my community service to the world had begun.

"Oh heck no." I stomped over to the men, only shorter than me. I flipped around and took the gun from their hands.

'Hey!" then they saw me, standing over their amateur butts. His buddies stood beside him, thinking I would back down due to their multitude in people- if you take up three ants against a black widow, I think the widow would win.

"Do you have a problem?" I threatened.  
"Yeah, give it back," he said pressing his chest against me. I leaned forward, pushing them back and split the gun on my knee.

"You're gonna pay for that." he pulled out a handgun.

"Shoot me, I dare you." I put it to my stomach. I heard a shot against the wall and my flesh spill blood. I watched the bullet fall as I tugged it from my gooey insides. A flame started as it hit the concrete. I held in my wince and grabbed the guy. I landed one in his face, then his stmach, and threw him into the air about two feet. When he landed, I said,

"Who's next?" they took to the hills and dropped their knives. I limped into the brush and followed the girl. I felt blood seep into my fingers as I held the wound shut. The lashings I held from before faded away and I became dizzy. The ground waved and caught aflame when a drop of blood seeped onto the soil.

"Zack?" her voice sprouted. Her own shoulder was bleeding a little from the bullet.

"Max..." I fell faint. I heard her cries as I went away, deep into another world.

I woke on the floor of a pink room with a white bed. I was gasping for breath and tried to press my stomach instinctively. I found that the wound was closed and bandaged. I stood and pushed a thin white blanket off me. I wobbled and landed on a lump on the bed. Greeted by a fist to my face, I fell down on the floor again-right were I started.

"Good morning to you too..." I moaned.

"Ooh..sorry Zack!" then a younger girl entered from a hallway.

"Say Max, do you want pancakes or-" she stared at me. "he's awake! Mom!" An older woman walked in and gasped. I looked to Max with a fatal stare._ What have you got us in this time Maximum?_

Again I balanced on the floor and recovered my senses. _Oh crap. A house. Did they capture us, stuff us in bags and bring us here?_I galloped to the door on a sprained ankle and prepared for an awesome but possibly painful escape. Just as the window was about to become those bits of alcohol glass on the ground, Max tackled me and whispered into my ear,  
"We need to stay here for a bit. They know about our wings and haven't said a word on it yet. So, calm your freaking down and for once enjoy a lovely breakfast with strawberries and milk."_ Oh no, they got to her before I could break out. Will I ever see the real Max again? _She saw the uncalmness in my eyes and smacked me.

"Thanks I needed that." the mother and daughter looked curiously at us, wondering what she'd said to stop me from breaking their precious window frame. "Okay, so did anyone say anything about pancakes?"

The morning was somewhat peaceful. We enjoyed several plates of double stacked pancakes and a whole bunch of bacon. After breakfast, I went out to do some recon.

"Really? You should enjoy the few hours we have here." Max said when I opened the door.

"How about you and the doctor go find out about that chip you told me about while go out for a while?" I remarked. She tried to stare me down. I calmly folded my arms and stared back.

"UHHH! Fine," she barked. I walked into the trees and half morphed. It still hurt from the school, but I barley managed. I ran in the direction Max said she told the others to wait. If my calculations were correct, I would be there in a minimum of twenty minutes. In fifteen, I spotted several gigantic nests with eggs and HUGE birds. In the distance, I saw four smaller birds circling from a small overhang.

"Aha..." I climbed several boulders and crept among the side of the mountain to make sure it was them. Finally, I saw Fang, gliding among them- Nudge, Gazzy, and the Igster. Iggy must've sensed me.

"Hey!" then the others saw me. Fang came forward.

"Say, weren't you taken by the Erasers?" Gazzy landed by me with a hug. My nod was slow and my gaze went to Fang.

"So where's Max?" he asked. I put my hairy hand on his shoulder.

"She's fine. She's hanging out with a doctor." I left him hanging. His eyes bulged, unbelieving to the fact that I left her with a doctor perfected in the veterinarian arts. I told them that Angel was still in the School and that I would lead them to Max. On the way, they teach me the ways the Ferruginous hawks. We regroup with Max, and as you know, free Angel. Max has a wicked idea- going to New York. I admit, most weirdos hang out there, so we'd be perfectly camouflaged for a while. Only problem-

Jeb is alive.


End file.
